Pets
Pets can be found by purchasing a Pet egg from the Gem shop. Each Pet egg contains a random pet inside with a random pet skill. Each pet will also have a random rarity from Common to Legendary. Higher rarities increase the effects of pet skills and also change the pet's color. Pet's will receive 1 Experience point after each succesful quest. When the experience point reaches the maximum amount the pet will level up, change it's form and learn a new pet skill. Maximum level for the pet is 3. When the pet has reached level 3 and has maximum amount of experience points, you can use Pet Fusion during battle. You can have up to 4 pets (if you purchase more Pet slots from the Gem shop, you start with 1 slot) at the same time but only the selected pet will join you in your quests. Pets can be changed during battle inside the Character menu unless you have used Pet Fusion during the same quest. Pet names *Afyn *Kury *Asei *Gela *Bera Pet rarity ranks *Rank 1: Common (white)(red colored pet) *Rank 2: Uncommon (green) *Rank 3: Rare (blue) *Rank 4: Epic (purple) *Rank 5: Legendary (gold) Pet Lvl. 1 skills *HP Regen :: Recover 100 HP every 10 seconds (capped at maxHP/2). Each pet rarity rank adds 20 additional HP recovered. *MP Regen :: Recover 10 MP every 10 seconds(capped at maxMP/8). Each pet rarity rank adds 4 additional MP recovered. *Gold finder :: Find 1 more gold when defeating monsters. Each pet rarity rank adds 1 more gold found. *Rare equip finder :: Makes finding higher rarity equpment after quests a bit easier. Each pet rarity rank adds 20% higher chance to find any rare (non-white) equipment. *Buff duration up :: Any support buff casted on player has 2 seconds longer duration. Each pet rarity rank adds 2 more seconds to buff duration. Pet Lvl. 2 skills *Strength UP :: Increases player's Str stat by 20+2*Rarity rank. Learned when pet reaches level 2 and player's current main stat is Str *Intelligence UP :: Increases player's Int stat by 20+2*Rarity rank. Learned when pet reaches level 2 and player's current main stat is Int *Dexterity UP :: Increases player's Dex stat by 20+2*Rarity rank. Learned when pet reaches level 2 and player's current main stat is Dex *Luck UP :: Increases player's Luk stat by 20+2*Rarity rank. Learned when pet reaches level 2 and player's current main stat is Luk *Agility UP :: Increases player's Agi stat by 20+2*Rarity rank. Learned when pet reaches level 2 and player's current main stat is Agi Pet Lvl. 3 skill *Fusion :: Learned when pet reaches level 3. When pet's experience is at value 5, allows the player to use Fusion during battle. Using Fusion multiplys the value of pet's Lvl. 2 skill by 6, fully heals the player's HP and cures all negative status effects. Pet's experience is reduced to 0 when used. Lasts until player returns to town. Category:Info